Life of Crime
by Ballet.Shoes556
Summary: This fanfic is all about Bellatrix Lestrange. Her untold story and how her obsession with voldemort began and ended her life. Please be nice this is my first fanfic : but feedback is cupcakes and butterflies so all is welcome :
1. The Fall

Narcissa Malfoy was a powerful witch, with long blonde and black hair slightly resembling a skunk, having pale skin with piercing blue eyes. She had taken to pacing the floors in the parlor of her brick and steel mansion while cradling her year old son Draco. After hearing the news of the Dark Lords fall from power her husband Luscious had disapparated to god only knows where.

Of course, Narcissa wasn't a fool. She knew what the demise of her Lord meant. The Aurors would be coming soon, looking to take everyone who supported his actions, the death eaters, in to Azkaban. Except for her.

Oh yes, Narcissa was a death eater, but she had never killed, always skillfully avoided the dirty. Her husband had always done that kind of work for her and she knew of only one way to make sure she would not be charged as his accomplice. The time for her to execute her decision was near and before she could form another thought an audible POP made her jump and turn around, and who was standing before her but the very witch she was most delighted but also must dreading to see. Her sister Bellatrix, with a look of panic on her beautiful but deadly face. Bellatrix had always been the pretty one in the family. The one with the grand future, but her liking of the Dark Arts ruined her. That's when her obsession began.

"Cissy! We must go now!" she said in her scratchy whisper of a voice. "The Aurors are tracking us all down. We cannot stay here!"

With a deep breath Narcissa had made her decision, a look of regret but determination in her eyes.

"We? Dear Bella you have got it all wrong. I can't go with you", replied Narcissa.

Bellatrix's look of panic soon formed to one of utmost confusion.

"You want to get caught? Have you yet to notice your husband has already left you?", She snarled

Narcissa's normally bright blue eyes looked up sadly and grayly at her sister.

"I'm sorry Bella dear, but I have to do what's best for my son. I have no other choice."

Bellatrix suddenly grew somber a look of suspicion in her heart shaped face. Her dark brown eyes peering up at Narcissa through her curly but currently tamed black hair.

"You wouldn't dare, to your own sister? Your flesh and blood!"

Just then loud POPs occurred outside of the house. The pair knew it was time for last thoughts to be said. Loud voices began outside with commanding words. "Surround the house!"

Bellatrix's panic returned and underneath that a look of pure hatred towards her sister. The summoned Aurors burst into the house wands pointed.

"Don't move! Don't move a muscle!" With over 20 wands pointed towards her Bellatrix knew she was captured. A smirk came onto her face.

"Oh Cissy, you have no idea the fate you have just made for yourself and your," spitting the word, "prodigy of a boy."

"Stop talking!" came a loud booming voice. "You have no right for that!" The ministry of magic had arrived and with him Bellatrix's fate was sealed. Aurors of all shapes, sizes, and colors came around her grabbing her arms and holding her down so she could no longer thrash. Few faces in the crowd were familiar to Bellatrix. Mad eye Moody, Lupin, her stupid traitor of a niece Tonks. A blur of movement and finally nothing but sound as a mesh bag was placed over her head and magically bounded ropes around her wrists. After being escorted out the only person left in the house was the Minister of Magic.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. Malfoy. You have no idea what the capture of Miss Bellatrix Lestrange will do for our world. You have my promise of your immunity for the previous acts committed in this war."

"Yes." Replied Narcissa. Her mind obviously elsewhere. "Lets hope you keep your promises."

The Minister of Magic left the large mansion leaving a quiet calm once more. Narcissa looked down towards her cooing son wondering what to do next.

"There there darling, all is well now. All is well."

…

**1 Month Later; Location: Ministry of magic, Court Room 3.**

After Bellatrix Lestrange had been escorted and shackled to the old wood chair in the middle of the bland and large courtroom she told herself she would walk with pride for her actions and take what they gave her with nothing but honor. However, after 3 hours she was getting extremely bored and her façade was fading fast. She had been the Dark Lord's main servant, his most loyal death eater for at minimum 10 years and in that time had brutally killed at least 100 people, probably more. She knew her sentence would be death or worse, life in Azkaban. She had been sitting in a god awful steel cage for a month and now for the life of her couldn't understand what was taking them so damn long to figure out how to kill her. She has accepted death a long time ago, accepted she would be dying for the person who saved her, and she was ready.

Finally the jury filed in through the back doors and went to their seats followed by the Minister of Magic himself, a short, stubby, fat man who she had only seen twice. Not that Bellatrix could give a shit about who the Minister of Magic was. Back when _He _was on top she had even killed one. The Minister cleared his throat.

"Bellatrix Lestrange", he began in a thick voice, "thanks to the witnesses that were available tonight and the mound of evidence in your name you are here by found guilty of all charges."

No really? I never would have guessed. Bellatrix gave a small smirk.

"Think this is funny do you? You are sentenced to life in Azkaban. Do to your mountainous amount of murder charges, once on deathbed you will be killed by Dementer's Kiss. Court room excused." BAM. The slam of his wooden hammer echoed through her ears.

No. Bellatrix did not find this funny. In fact her sentence was worse than she had feared. She was more than doomed. She was ultimately fucked. Her guards came to unlock her chains from her chair, and for one brief moment she felt a true pang of regret. But that soon left as quickly as it came, as it always does. They disapparated with her and before she knew it they were at the doors of Azkaban. It was cold, the wind blowing her once calm black hair around her numb face. Completely made of stone, the stench of death and madness in the air. Barred windows on the outside of every cell with knowing and crazed faces behind them.

With dark, cloaked, and evil dementors surrounding her the two guards holding her down looked towards her expecting to find fear. Bellatrix refused to give them that kind of pleasure instead putting her nose in the air and walking in as if she were entering a castle of sorts. A big stone castle, knowing she would never come out. What was that old muggle fairy tale? That girl with really long hair that used it to escape her tower? Maybe she would grow her hair out. Ha. Like they would let that happen.

The guards paused by a plain looking man with glasses much to large for his face, hiding behind a grey stone desk.

"We got another one for you Hardy." Said the balding guard to her left.

"Jesus, I was wondering when we would see you around here" the man named Hardy replied with a voice much to squicky for Bellatrix to stand listening to. She felt an urge to strangle him; Hardy to the guards, "The only cell left in the for life hall is L3. It's the one with the small whole in the wall connecting to her cell neighbor. Hope you don't mind some company miss."

Bellatrix glared.

"I'll take that as a no. Here are the keys." The same sturdy balding guard on her left took the keys and led them down the hallway. The place itself was bigger than she had once believed. Down the hall to the left, through the door in the right, down another hall, up some stairs. Ect ect. It seemed never ending to her but eventually they stopped at a rusted cell gate, shoving her inside they locked the door and walked away. Bellatrix looked around. "Jesus Christ" she said to herself. Talking to myself? Must be crazy already. She refused to show any emotion but pride while entering the building but now that she was alone she took the time to take in her surroundings. A slab of stone on the ground with a single blanket for a bed. Hand and feet shackles and both ends, and a little whole in the ground for what? The bathroom?

They expected her to sleep on stone! And locked up? Ridiculous! She was a pureblood! One of the sacred blacks! She was her Lords most loyal servant, and she apparently decided she deserved better than a shackled hole in the wall in need of a major dusting job.

"Well, well, well." Said a much to familiar voice coming from a small crack in the wall. Bellatrix filled with absolute disgust, she turned slowly towards the voice.

"I was wondering when you would get locked up in here."

Bellatrix took a deep breath to try and calm herself but the anger was pounding through her scull, making her see red. It was too much for one day. But she would not let _him_ see her break down. She would never let anyone see her breakdown like that again. With shaky breath she pulled all of the energy in her she had left for the day. This place has rumors of turning people crazy. But she refused to be classified as a nut job already.

"Sirius Black, blood traitor."


	2. The Kill

"Bella. It's about time." Sirius said in his husky barely used voice.

"Don't call me Bella." Bellatrix smirked "Your blood status isn't pure enough to keep up nicknames"

Suddenly Sirius looked solemnly up at Bellatrix. He was about to bring something up that she wasn't in the mood to talk about. Actually she just wasn't in the mood to talk. Especially to him.

"Do you regret it yet? Any of it?"

That wasn't what she had expected to hear. An excited smirk lit up her still pretty face.

"Regret what? The killing? The blood pouring underneath the bodies. The feeling of accomplishment at fulfilling what the Dark Lord asked of you? Be real with yourself honey dearest, you miss it."

Sirius looked at her with disgust in his eyes. "You know the answer to all of that."

Of course she did. She new him to well to know he was not capable of murder. Her and everybody else in the family, death eaters included, new he is in here on a mistake.

Sirius spoke up again, "Do you not remember what you were like as a child? The future you could have had? What happened to you Bella?" this time he held pity in his voice which pissed Bellatrix off even more. He didn't deserve to feel sorry for her! No one does! She new precisely what she was getting into when she accepted the Dark Mark. She would never regret it. She would never take back her actions, all of the killing and the torturing had to have proven something to her Lord.

"He's not gone." She spoke out loud, more to herself than him, "I know his every secret and when he rises again, he will come get me out of this god forsaken place. He has to..."

-**1 week later (Sunday)**-

It's been a week since I've gotten locked up. Forced to listen to the blabbering of the voices. No not mine. Not the ones in my head, which have yet to arrive. The voices in my crazed cell neighbor's heads. They all talk to themselves. Talk to the imaginary people they see. Their worst fears coming to life before them.

Bellatrix had been trying her best to avoid talking or paying much attention to Sirius Black since her first day in lock up. It had gotten a tad awkward when she realized she had accidentally revealed some of how much she relied on her Lord. But something was different today when Bellatrix unconsciously peered through the box sized whole connecting their cells. He was sitting in his bed (if you could call a stone slab a bed) reading...the newspaper?

Sirius jumped when he heard Bellatrix's hard voice, "Where the bloody hell did you get that?"

Sirius looked at the paper and then back up to her before saying in an honestly confused voice, "Its Sunday...the newspaper always comes on Sunday.."

Bellatrix's face turned irritated, "Thanks for that, I mean how the fuck did you get it? They don't deliver the news to convicts".

Sirius just raised his eyebrows, "They didn't give it to me. Now if you would excuse me I'm going to bed. It's past midnight."

Bellatrix was completely baffled, "How the hell do you know what time it is!" She was becoming unreasonably frantic. How had she already lost track of the time like this?

Sirius remained calm and replied, "The clock." Sirius had a small smile on his face and he seemed to be enjoying himself with her confusion. "Goodnight." He smirked.

What was that all about? Bellatrix thought to herself. That's not even possible. None of this is. I must be going crazy. But after only 1 week? Sirius has been in here for at least a month and he's more his annoying self than ever. So what's his secret? Was she crazy to begin with? Maybe she had always been insane. Sirius was correct of course. As a child she had had no idea the power of murder. The power of war, _him_. After her Initiation she had few memories of her childhood. But she would always remember her first time feeling the power of another life at her hands. It was her uncles wedding, she was only 7...

It was after the ceremony. The jazz music was loud, hurting her then small and innocent ears at the wedding reception. She was sitting at the to white table in her clashing pink dress. It was sparkly and had little roses all over it, ending right before her knees. Pink was never her color, it had always looked to bright with her dark hair, but her mother had picked it out. It had also been her first time wearing heels. Her mother had made her wear them but she hated it. She almost fell down during her walk as the flower girl. Unfortunately they made her share that honor with her sister Narcissa and Cissy had looked much prettier than Bellatrix had. That had made her quite angry.

Back at the reception Bella was getting bored and saw Cissys cat run into the bushes a few feet away from her. An evil smile lit her face, making her cute smile turn slick with thought. Running off to follow the cat she could here the slow music starting.

Thinking back on this memory Bellatrix didn't know what had come over her. But the cat had looked so mean. So undeserving of its life. Her tale swishing back and forth in a come hither motion. Bellatrix lunged at her sisters cat grabbing it's feeble neck scraping up her pretty pink dress. The surge of the cat's power went through her and before she could think about what she was doing she had snapped the cats neck. A loud shriek came from the cats askew mouth and Bellatrix secretly thrilled at the noise. Peering through the bushes she could see her dad smiling at her. Wand at his side. Bellatrix came out from the bushes holding the cat by the tail, making the music stop. Her sister screamed out falling to her knees. That noise made Bellatrix snap out of the trance she has been it. She looked around not realizing what she had done. Everyone gasped making the memory of her kill come back to her...Bellatrix liked the noises of fear..

Back in her cell now, she knew that's when people started thinking of her as deranged. Murderous. She heard the whispers of doubt and how, "that's what serial killers do!" But her father had been proud. For a while she thought she had gone crazy. She couldn't remember what had come over her. After her parents found her, her mother shrieking while her father smiling in pleasure, she had snapped out of herself and began crying. She hadn't understood why she did it, hadn't for years. Not in till her father was on his death bed did he tell her what had really happened that night...but by then she had taken the Mark. She had made her decision. If she hadn't would her fathers dying confession make her change her mind?

A single tear ran down her dirty cheek leaving a trail. What's this? She touched the tear with curiosity. She never cried? She was glad Sirius was asleep. The last time she had cried was her breakdown. She promised herself she would never cry again. She slapped herself for breaking her promise. "Stop being weak!" Came a voice from inside her head.

No! She's not crazy!

Not crazy!

No, not yet.

Not yet.

Yet.


End file.
